File input and output (I/O) is often a convenient method to transfer data to one or more processes running on the same computer, but there are many associated challenges. It is often desirable to restrict the directionality of file inter-process communication (IPC). For example, a user may want process A to send data to process B, but not vice versa. Another additional or alternative desire may include not bypassing a process in a multi-process data flow. For example, the user may not want process A to send data to process C in an A to B to C sequential data flow.